bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 15: Hiding the Truth
Chapter 15: Hiding the Truth Rocky arrived shortly with Marshall's ambulance and some other supplies. Ryder then went and opened the ambulance doors while Rocky came out of the driver's seat with some stuff in his mouth. Rocky dropped the items he had and walked over with a bandana and tape. "Marshall, put this bandana around your left leg and onto your paw. I'll tape it together to help make a sling to keep your paw level with your leg," Rocky explained. "Good idea Rocky," Marshall replied as the pups helped Marshall put the bandana on. Once that was done, Rocky went back and got a white sheet. Marshall's eyes widened. "Rocky... What's with the sheet? - You aren't going to dress me up like a ghost are you?!" Marshall said in a somewhat scared voice. "Hehehe... No, of course not. We're going to use this sheet to move you into the ambulance. Just lie down on the sheet, we'll lift you up carefully, and move you to the inside of the ambulance," Rocky explained. Marshall nodded understanding. As Marshall slowly stood up and Rocky was about to put the sheet on the ground however, a gust of wind, blew the sheet away from Rocky and right on top of Marshall! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall yelled as he got completely covered under the white sheet. The other pups gasped in shock, seeing the sheet covered Marshall wonder around like a confused ghost. "Help! Help! Who turned out the lights?!" Marshall cried out, struggling to get the sheet off. Ryder saw Marshall under the sheet and gasped. "Marshall! What are you doing? Get out of there! This not the time to be playing games!" Ryder stated. "Ryder? Where are you?... Ah! I'm not playing games- I'm stuck!" the sheet covered Marshall replied. Suddenly, Marshall started to loose his balance from all of the moving around, and he couldn't see anything under the sheet. Soon, he was wondering over towards the ambulance. "Oh, oh, oh no!- Help! Waaaaaahhooooooo! ... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marshall cried out from under the sheet as he wondered around, tripped on the sheet, and went flying into the back of the ambulance. "Well, that's one way of using the sheet to get to the ambulance," Rocky said awkwardly as he, Ryder, and the other pups ran over to the back of the ambulance. Poor Marshall was still stuck under the sheet, but the good news was that he was at east inside the ambulance. "Marshall? Are you okay? Do you want us to help you get out?" Ryder asked as they watched the 'ghost pup' struggle with the sheet. "H-Hello? Ryder? Anybody? Help! Guys, get me outta here!" Marshall replied from under the sheet. "Marshall!" Chase exclaimed before jumping into the ambulance and helping Marshall get the sheet off. Once the sheet was off, Chase looked at Marshall from head to tail. "Marshall, are you okay little buddy? Are you hurt or anything?" Chase asked kindly. "I'm fine. I don't think I'm hurt, but the sheet scared me when it got me. At least I can see now. Thank you Chase," Marshall replied while everyone laughed at his 'sheet joke'. "No problem little buddy," Chase replied before gently giving Marshall a hug. Once they separated from the hug, Rocky drove Marshall's ambulance over to Katie's place. However, Katie told them that they would have to go to the Adventure Bay Veterinarian Hospital. Once they got to the hospital, Marshall was placed on a hospital bed and taken away. All of the pups and Ryder waited nervously for three hours until they were told that Marshall would be okay. Everyone was relieved. Ryder asked if he could see him, and the nurse said he could. After entering the room, Ryder closed the door and slowly walked up to Marshall's bed. The Dalmatian pup was covered in bandages and a few of his bruises could still be seen. Suddenly, Marshall turned in his sleep before opening his eyes. Ryder slowly pup his hand on Marshall's paw. "R-Ryder?" Marshall said weakly. Hi Marshall," Ryder replied sympathetically. Ryder gently pet Marshall as the pup whined. "I-I'm so sorry, Ryder. I should have told you about what happened," Marshall said feeling guilty. "We can talk about that later. For now, just focus on getting better. However, I would like to know why you, Shawn and Snowflake don't like each other. I know you and Snowflake said he bullied you two plus your camp mate Rocks, but what exactly did he do?" Ryder replied. Marshall sighed. "If you want to know why, go look at my adaption records and history back at The Lookout. You should find the information you want to know in my records labeled history," Marshall explained. "Okay, thank you Marshall," Ryder replied before leaving Marshall alone. The pups then got to see Marshall for a few minutes until the all headed back to The Lookout. Once they got back, Ryder went to go look at Marshall's adoption records. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 16: Evidence